Why Friends Are Always There When You Need Them
by ParanoidPiratePuppy
Summary: Just a one-shot written for a dear friend of mine, no good with summaries so i won't give one, please read and review, it would be most grateful.


**A/N: This is a one-shot for my epically awesome friend, Endless Secrets, as she has been wonderful to talk to and a great friend who is always there to help me with advice :) This is also a thank you gift for the one-shot she has planned for me, and I am sure it is going to be wonderful! I also give her credit for the story idea, as she assisted me once again with her kind help :) Here you go Endless, I hope you like it :D **

**Why Friends are always there**

The autumn breeze seemed to be a relief for the two squires, as the Blistering summer days nearly killed them with its overpowering heat; however the cool air tended to of made their bickering even worse. The heat tired them out way too quickly for them to call out even one colourful name, but seeing as the cool weather was kicking in once again, their bickering became never ending.

"You just got lucky then, carrot." Gunther smirked, making Jane scowl at him greatly.  
>"I think it is more of a dung head's wish, let the truth be known." Jane retorted back, still glaring at him greatly.<br>"No, I believe I am speaking the truth, for how can weak little girl beat me?" Gunther smirked with a whole lot of triumph, making Jane growl with anger, as she hated being called a 'weak little girl' as Gunther put it. She desperately wanted to call him every name under the sun, but fought against it because it was going to be no good for her future.

"Hello there short life, what is wrong with you?" Dragon asked, as his friend walked passed with a pretty scary look on her face, known as anger. Jane scowled at the sky and told her big green friend exactly what was wrong.  
>"That ignorant biscuit weevil again, that is what is wrong!" Jane exasperatedly stated, crossing her arms across her chest. Dragon sighed and rolled his eyes, as it was a regular thing for her.<br>"Jane, we all know that you are way more superior to Gunther, now I think you should just laugh at what he says instead of getting all fired up about it after each match." Dragon advised cautiously, but Jane still flashed him a glare anyway. Jane eventually sighed in defeat, and eventually agreed with the overgrown reptile.  
>"I know, I just wish that he would stop all of this nonsense and grow up." Jane replied, still a little bit frustrated with her opponent.<br>"I know something that will cheer you up, Jane!" Dragon enthusiastically exclaimed. Jane instantly smiled at what he was going to suggest, so Dragon lowered his neck to let Jane on top of it.

The feeling of being in the great blue sky relieved them, as they felt free from the entire never ending bustle of the castle, which sometimes felt trapping. Jane felt so free that she had to be careful she did not slip off Dragon's neck, as that would have been a tragedy.  
>"Hey copper top look, there are some cows down there, MOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Dragon mooed with glee, letting out one of his famous cackles.<br>"Oh Dragon, what on earth is it with you and cows?" Jane laughed, letting the cool air whip her face.  
>"Just their Mooing and chewing, how can they just stand there all day and do that? That is some interesting life if you ask me!" Dragon questioned for what seemed to be the millionth time. Jane laughed and agreed, while getting ready to get off of his large, scaly neck.<p>

They entered Dragon's inviting cave, looking around until they found an unknown rune.  
>"What does this one mean, Jane?" Dragon queried curiously. Jane walked closer to the cave wall and squinted, trying to put the unknown rune, and the two runes they knew together.<br>"Well we all know this one means Dragon, and then this one over here means home, but this one in the middle? I am not so sure on that one." Jane lifted her brown in confusion, putting a hand to her forehead.  
>"Hmmm, well maybe it could mean new life?" Dragon suggested, observing the shape very closely. Jane also looked at the shape too, as there were two lines which curved at the top to meet one another.<br>"It almost looks like a heart to me, so you could be right Dragon, or it could mean love." Jane smiled slightly at the thought of two Dragons loving one another, even though she was a fourteen year old who knew nothing much about love whatsoever.  
>"It may be that, Jane." Dragon agreed. "Do you think that maybe some female dragons are left on this earth?" Dragon asked Jane, feeling as if there might be hope left for him.<br>"There could be, we will just have to find out Dragon, we will unlock this rune soon, I just know it!" Jane promised confidently, as this is one promise that she knows she can keep.

Jane's POV years later

We later found out that it was in fact not a rune, but a little heart that Dragon's father may have carved for his mother many years ago. We are not exactly sure whether or not his father carved it, but it would not surprise either Dragon or me if he did. I tell this story to my two young children, as they absolutely love hearing stories about me and Dragon finding the runes and unlocking their amazing secrets. The two of them also have hopes for Dragon, as they believe everyone should love someone and also to be loved by someone. The runes have always been the core to our friendship, and nothing will ever change that, as long as my family and I are alive.

**Well that is my second one-shot, here you go Endless Secrets, I hope you liked it :) sorry if it is no good but I was pretty rushed because I did over half of it at school during non-sport and my laptop battery is about to die and I am not allowed to bring my charger so yeah, I hope it is good :) Please read and review, I will be most grateful :D**


End file.
